Underneath the Mistletoe!
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: Their lips were inches apart now, they could feel and hear the others breath as they both moved a little closer... ((Merry Christmas guys!)) Here's a Kickin' it One-shot Christmas special xx Please R&R thanks x


**xXx Merry KiCKiN iT Christmas everyone xXx**

**One-shot :)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Layla Brewer :'D**

* * *

***No one's POV***

The Wasabi warriors all huddled around their table at falafel Phil's. Some where on chairs, while others snuggled into their lover's warm embrace. Jack and Kim had finally gone on a date and things where going well, but no kiss yet, to the disappointment of others. Cheery festive, decorations filled Phil's restaurant, all thanks to Eddie and Kim's help. The warriors all laughed and joked about the good old times that they have had at the Dojo. Seems like only yesterday that Jack Brewer smashed through the dojo wall and helped win back the dojo. If he hadn't of come to Seaford when he did, the dojo would be no more. After everything they had gone through, the gang where so happy to be together at this special time of year. With no worries of school they stayed as long as they pleased, eating away the greasiest food in all of the mall. None of them cared for the food in front of them, only the people who of which had come. Layla and Jerry where a serious couple as where Milton and Julie. Eddie and Rudy longing looked towards the happy pairs and prayed for Christmas they too, would meet that special someone.

Time fly by as the warriors shared their memories with one another. Soon the clock would strike ten, so to be able to get their Christmas wishes, the warriors said their goodbyes and headed off towards their homes.

_****** Merry Christmas ******_

New years eve was the final day to do the shopping, but all that was on the mind of the Wasabi warriors, was karate.

Jack walked into the bobby Wasabi dojo and smiled at all of his best friends. He was surprised to see that his girlfriend hadn't arrived yet. Deciding to wait for her, Jack sat onto one of the nearby benches. Ignoring the looks and giggles from his friends, Jack continued to wait.

Finally in strolled a rather gorgeous looking Kim Crawford. She was wearing a dress, which Jack found to make her very hot. Pushing all of those feelings aside he walk up to her and gave her a huge hug. The sound of chuckles made Jack's head snap to his friends.

"What?" He asked letting a smile play on his lips.

"What'd do girl!" Jerry grinned as Layla appeared from the changing rooms. Jack looked to the other warriors with a 'questioned' expression. What where they finding so funny? Jack wondered. He watched his friends carefully and finally Rudy gave it away. Jack noticed that his eyes kept looking above Kim's head. Following his sensei's gaze Jack found the mistletoe above him and his girlfriend. Kim wondered what her boyfriend was looking at, so she too looked. Realising the situation they where in, the two blushed scarlet red and tried not to meet each others eyes.

"Come on you two!" Layla prompted blushing as she looked to her boyfriend.

"Come on yo!" Jerry shouted looking slightly confused about the hesitation. Jack looked to Kim. After what happened while shooting a movie a while back, Kissing wasn't their favourite part of a relationship. Every time they had that moment, when their lips where inches apart, the word cut, would sound out and they would stop. Looking to their friends they knew they had no choice. So attempting to drown out their surroundings the two lover's leaned in towards each other.

Their lips were inches apart now, they could feel and hear the others breath as they both moved a little closer...

"CUT!" The warriors all shouted, breaking into a huge roar of laughter as their two friends jumped apart.

"Seriously!" Kim whined. Jack just joined in with the laughing and soon Kim did as well. Ignoring what had just happened the warriors got back to practice.

"See you next week guys!" Jack called as he waited for Kim. Rudy walked into his office and waved goodbye as he closed the door. Jack looked just in time to see his girlfriend walk out, wearing the hot outfit she had on before practice. He loved her with what ever she wore, but this one was his favourite, mainly because he brought her that dress for her birthday.

"Jack about earlier..." She hesitated looking to the mistletoe above her. She blushed recalling the memory.

"Kim I know. Don't worry it will happen when it happens." Jack smiled loving at her, making her blush even more. He pulled her in a warm, loving hug. Once their little moment was over they glance up at each other. Jack noticed how close they where. He leaned in feeling that the moment was now. Kim reacted the same and finally underneath the Mistletoe, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford, had their first Kiss. Their Christmas wish had come true... finally. Four beaming, excited, friends where looking in through the window, at the pair of love birds.

"Sure took them long enough!" Milton exclaimed, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Taking a quick photo on her phone, Layla and the boys headed their separate ways home for a nice Christmas afternoon...

* * *

**!MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I wanted their to be a kiss but after watching the episode I realised it was an old made one. :/ So no KICK romance -.-**

**Please Review x**

**~Charlie xXx**


End file.
